1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device for a hybrid vehicle that uses an internal combustion engine and an electric motor as driving sources.
2. Description of Related Art
Proposed as an example of this type of device is a device that computes compensation torque removing an effect of a torque pulsation component relating to torque of a crankshaft from a driving shaft and corrects a torque command value of an electric motor by subtracting the computed compensation torque from the torque command value in a hybrid vehicle (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-023790 (JP 2010-023790 A).